Hell's Highway
by Lonnie Born
Summary: This is not a fan fiction and probably has nothing to do with this catagory. This is my full length book broken down into chapters. Once I am done I will send it to a book publisher. Novel rated M for adult themes, minor sexual content, and minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Hell's Highway** A Jack Tyson Novel

_by Lonnie Born_

Febuary 2nd, 2010

Stealing The Show

It felt wierd for Tucker Henderson to be in space. He had been before but it made him feel a little queezy. "Dr. Brezhev are we off radar?" Tucker asked his chief scientist. " Yes sir." came the reply. Dr. Brezhev was a very smart man. He graduated from Moscow State University in Russia. He had set up all the technical plans for the mission. And he had now just accomplished the most important task of the mission. But next was the main goal. Shutting down the power to the greatest pride the Americans had today. The U.S.N.S.P. United States Nuclear Space Platform. In the passenger bay of Henderson's shuttle, sat many of his mercenaries. They would guard the platform once it was taken over. He had many more mercenaries at home, but these were just for stealing the show. "Ok Dr., shut her off." "Yes sir." Right beside Tucker, Brezhev stood. He typed into his computer and waited. "Mr. Henderson, I will now start the hacking" Brezhev told his boss. "You may Proceed" Brezhev hit the enter button on his keyboard. Now It began.

A buzzing sound started to run all over Henderson's space shuttle. It was the sound of the electronic hacker Brezhev had put together. "It is almost done sir. I designed it to work fast enough to where it would give the Americans no time to respond" Brezhev said very quickly and accurately. "Allright..." A sudden laser shot came from the space platform. "Crap!" Brezhev hit the enter button immediately. The buzzing noise stopped. All the Infared light and visible power from the U.S. platform was gone. "Yes!" Henderson stated in pride. "Sorry about the timing sir, it was a tad bit slower than I expected" Brezhev told Henderson. "Oh no I will have none of that Oleg, nobody else could have even got close to this. You deserve a raise and a vacation." "Thank you sir" "Now go order the mercenaries to the platform to clean up dead bodies." Henderson told Brezhev. "Yes, I will also get the power back to the platform and put it off radar too." "And disable all U.S. technology in it." Tucker reminded him. "Oh of course, and you will send the security tightened threat message to the U.S. ordering not send anything or anybody up." "Yes, or we will blow the platform into a million pieces." "Along with us?" "Precisely"

"What in the heck just happened!" The N.A.S.A. space chief exclaimed. "The freakin thing is off radar!" "Sir right before the platform shut down, there were very fast computer waves hacking the system. Then there was a laser shot from our men on the platform, then nothing..." The chief executive explained. "What was hacking it?" "We had a space shuttle on radar right out of earth about five minutes before the system shut down. Then it suddeny dissapeared. I came to tell you right as the shut down began." "Any idea where the shuttle came from?" "Not from the U.S." The Chief of NASA, known as John Parker, was not your average man. "In fact for this job you couldn't be." He thought to himself. But this was the stupidest thing that had ever happened to him. "I cut the workers a little slack trying to be a nice guy, but instead I lose a four hundred million dollar piece of equipment"... "I am so fired." He told Travis . " What now sir?" He asked. "You send the army up. I'm making a phone call to the President." John said with no heart.

"Good heaven above what is going on?!" President Mcclain asked his secretary. "The nuclear space platform has been stolen!" She answered. "How do you steal something that big Irene. It's like telling me the Statue of Liberty has been stolen!" The President retorted. "I don't know!" The voice of the White House communications director came over the loud speaker. "Mr. President, we need you here immediately!" The president ran down the halls until he came to communications room. "What is it Mike?!" "Sir,It's a threat message from the robbers" Mike turned on the message. The voice of the man in the message was unquestionably changed through the computer. "This man must be known." The President thought. Or else he would not bother to do that. The voice sounded like a retarded robot trying to kill a goat. "Americans, do not send anything or anybody up into space. If you do, we will blow the platform into oblivion. And with all the nuclear missles on it. I would do what I was told. Do not try offering money that is not what I am after. Don't worry, you will soon figure out what I am after." "The man is quite a socializer." The president commented. Mike chuckled. "Mr. President, the NASA space chief is on the secure line." Irene said out of breath coming into the room. "Good, I was thinking about firing him anyway. The fool cares more about his reputation than the job." He walked over to the phone on the communications desk. He pressed in the code for the secure line. "Hello, is this John Parker? The most likeable man in NASA." The president said in pure anger. "Sir I am sorry let me" "Explain?! Or do you really mean for me to let you make an excuse?!" "Sir I am sending up the army right now." "NO! Call them off you idiot." "Why?" "Because I said so. We just got a threat message from the robbers. Andwhat are you doing sending the army around without my permission?!" "Sir I" "GO!!" The president screamed. He then hung up. "Dear God" Mike stated. "Yes... May he protect us all." The president said quietly. He then picked up the phone. He again set it to secure line and dialed the F.B.I. It was five in the morning so they probably just got to work. It rang for a minute... "Federal Bureau Intelligence Agency, this is Ms. Nichols speaking." A tired,soft voice said. "This is the President, I need to speak to Mr. Miller please." "Ok..." He was put on hold for a short moment. "This is Miller speaking Mr. President". "Hello Caleb have you had a nice morning?" "Waking up at 3:30 on a sunday is never good sir." He stated and then yawned. "Niether is having a nuclear space platform stolen at 4:00 in the morning on a Sunday" "What?!" "Yes, you heard me right" "Who could have done this?" Miller asked. "That is what I called you for." "Well how would I know?" "Oh dont be lazy, take a nice swallow of coffie and think." "Well it could'nt be a goverment, it has to be the work of one man with a lot of help." "What makes you think that?" "Well the Nasa radar would have detected a goverment shuttle." "I believe it was off radar." "Yes but the robbers could not have cleared themselves off radar before entering space. At some point Nasa got a detection of them. And if it was a goverment's shuttle you would know already from that NASA boy. And you would not be talking to me." "You are a very smart man Caleb. Well you know your job don't you?" "Yes sir, find out who he or she is." "Precisely. Here's some advise. Look into the platforms history, as short as it is.Ninety nine percent of the time that something like this happens. If it's it not an opposing goverment, it's someone connected to ours. Or at least used to be." "I'll get on this immediately. I think I have an analist perfect for the job. He's a rookie, but very smart. He can crack this wide open. What do you think these lunatics are going to do with the platform? And how long do you think we have?" "Well I believe they are going to do something catastrophic. They don't want money, there is something wierd about all this. To answer your other question, It should take them... Wait I just got a fax from the robber!" The fax machine printed out only one paper. "Oh my God." "What?!" Caleb asked. "July 4th is your dooms day Mr. President" The president read off off the fax. "Well There's my answer" "Sounds like the guy wants to wait to make it more dramatic" The President said. "Who's this rookie?" "He just came in a few days ago. Used to be a spy for the army. He's very new, but very smart. His name is Jack Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2

January 30th, 2010 Rookie Jack Tyson was a clever man, and very passionate. He was a true patriot. And now he will be interviewing for a job as an analist for the F.B.I. He just came back from the war a month ago. Even though the war has been over for quite longer than that. The hotel office desk had just called him, he had asked for a wake up call. He put on his best shirt and tie for the interview. Along with his best jacket... After he took a shower and cleaned up of course. "Following in my fathers footsteps." He told himself. Though Jack barely could remember his father,... or mother. But his father had only been a Texas State officer. He had worked as a detective on murder. Jack's mother was a housewife. Before she gave birth to him, Jack was told that Austin Tyson was an orthodontist. But gave the job up to raise her son. "For such a short time." Jack thought. He shook the thought off. He finished dressing and walked out of the room. He was carrying very little luggage. Only himself and a suitcase. The suitcase had a few more pairs of clothes, movies, and books inside it. He would be checking out if he got the job ( which was likely) and he would move into an apartment. If he did'nt... Well let's just say he might be going back home to Wellton Texas. As soon as he checked out, he headed out the door searching for a taxi. "Taxi! Taxi!" Jack yelled. He could not see a taxi. "Well it is 3:45 in the morning." He told himself. He let out a big yawn. He suddenly saw a little yellow taxi driving down the street. "Hey! Come here!" He yelled to the driver. He was running and waving his suitcase around like he was crazy. The taxi came and parked beside Jack. Jack opened the back door and put his suitcase in. He then climbed in and set down. "Where to?" The cabby asked. "Do you know any decent place to eat brekfast that is near the F.B.I. building?" "Well let me think..." The man looked in his early twenties and had a mountain man's beard. He looked rough. His head was only inches away from the cieling. "There is a pretty good IHop about a block away from it I think." "That will be fine." They drove for about five minutes then Jack dozed off... "Sir?" Jack woke up immediately. "How long have I napped?" "Only for a few minutes. My name is Tim, Tim Reynolds. What are you doing at the F.B.I. this morning sir?" "Oh I'm interviewing for a job." Jack shook the man's hand. "My name is Jack Tyson" " Nice to meet you sir" A few minutes later they passed by the FBI building. "Here we are sir." Tim said as they pulled into the IHop parking lot. The FBI building was not far from the restraunt. The cabby was right. "Thank you sir, what is my fare?" "Well it's fifteen dollars, but since I like you i'll knock it down to ten." "Oh no, you dont have to" "No it's fine" The cabby interupted. "Good luck with your interview sir." Jack paid the man the money. "Thank You" The man drove off. Jack caught the company name on the side of the car. Hadley's Cab's. Jack walked into the IHop. A young girl served him. She was very pleasent and kind. Jack ordered some Coffie and eggs. As he drank his coffie he wondered about the interview. "Could he really be good enough? Or was this just to good to be true?" He thought to himself. "No, that's not the right attitude. I will go in there and get that job." "Sir here are your eggs" "Thank you mam" Jack checked his watch. Oh darn, 4:40. He had to be at the interview at 5:00. He quickly ate his eggs and finished his coffie. On the way out he paid for his meal and left the tip. "There's no time for a taxi." He told himself. He ran the next block to the FBI headquarters. He arrived at exactly 5:00. Jack pulled on his tie and wiped off the sweat on his head. "Ok, it's showtime"  
Caleb Miller was enjoying not having much to do. This was a good day with only a few minor problems he had to deal with. He read a few files containing the usual junk. Just less of it. Such as the Morman church incident in Texas. The C.P.A. busted them for sexual abuse. "Four hundred something kids!" Miller thought to himself. "What sick freak forces ton's of women to have his children. And then has sex with thirteen year old girls! Crazy Morman's!" But if you think about it it was'nt Mormans that caused this. It was a man who used religious excuses to please himself. Sick. "I don't remember hearing anything about having ton's of women at the Christmas play the Morman's put on." Miller told himself. They explained all of thier beliefs and what just happened did not mix with that. It was'nt the religion. It's just like the Iraqi terrorists in 2001. They say they were religiously motivated. That was a load of bull to. "I'll have to send this to the supreme court." But before he got to his computer his door opened. "Mr. Miller, Jack Tyson is here to see you." Mrs. Nichols the secretary said. Miller checked his watch, 5:03. "Good send him in." A young man then walked in. He had long black hair, but not to long. Just long enough to go into his eyes. He was normal sized and looked intelligent. Caleb Miller noticed such things in interviews. "Hello I'm Jack." the man said in a friendly voice. "Hello Mr. Tyson. Please sit down. Would you like anything to drink? Beer, a coke, anything?" "I'll have a coke if you don't mind" "Not much of a drinker?" "No sir" "That's fine." Miller said pouring a coca cola in a glass. "This boy is trying real hard" Miller thought. "And he's doing a good job." "Well let's get down to business. You have applied for a job as an analist here. Am I right considering you are sitting here with me?" "Yes sir." "Well I have your application right here..." Miller was rumaging through his desk drawer. He finnaly found it. "Okay, you graduated from West Point Military academey. I checked with the academey to make sure this degree was authentic. It says you graduated in Political study, Law, Criminology, and Psychology." "Yes sir." "It also says you had the highest grades in the academey." "Yes sir." "Okay you can stop with the yes sir's" Miller said laughing. Jack grew red. "So you also served as a spy during the war and gathered good information. Good enough to name you a is your motivation to work here?" Jack grew even more red. "I want to fight for what's right, against evil. Instead of sitting at home getting mad at it. I want this world to be a better place." Miller looked at him solemnly. He had heard things like that from many of the men he had employed. But this boy looked like he was sincere. He looked like he would do anything for what's right. "Well that's the whole goal is'nt it? You know what. You probably have the potential to be a good analist. Normally I would make you a field worker, or a spy as people like to think of it. But you are so smart that it would be a mistake putting you out in the field. You could get hurt, or shot. But bieng an analist means taking information we have and figuring out what it means. And what to do with it. It is more important than field work, and it takes more wits." "So I get the job?" "Of course! It would be stupid to throw your intelligence out in the street. But first we have a boat load of paperwork and fileing to do to get you into the agency." Miller said groaning as he turned on his computer. "Of course." Jack stated.  
"Dr. Brezhev is everything ready for sunday?" Tucker Henderson asked. "Yes sir, the hacker is installed, the Mercenaries are prepared, and the shuttle is ready." "What about the launch station? Is everything set up?" "Of course sir" Brezhev answered annoyed. "Good" The plantation that Henderson owned in Egypt was quite facinating. It was good to be in a neutral area where you could do what ever you want. Well almost. It depended on what you were doing and how smart you were. Henderson's plantation, along with his launch station were hacked off of any goverment radar. Thanks to Oleg Brezhev. The plantation and launch station took up a 2mile by 2 mile square area. "When should we launch?" Dr. Brezhev asked. "I should think about 2:45 in the morning. That would give us enough time to get into space, put ourselves off radar, hack the system, and put that thing off radar." "What time do you think we will be done?" "From 3:50 to 4:00" "That sounds like fun"  
After signing papers for ten minutes Jack was finnaly done. Well done was not the right way to put it. Making things official. "Jack you will carry a gun, and you will have a badge. You have the right to arrest people when necessary. You need to go to the shooting range and take a quick basic training. Since you are not a field worker of any sort you will not need much training. You will go over weapon safety, and you will take a test over it. You will also take a quick test on your law knowledge. Once you pass all of that crap, you will take a picture. We will put that in your file and on your badge. Tommorow night we will have an assembly for new agents. You and a few others will hold your badge and take another picture. Then you will be an official goverment agent." Jack was amazed with all of the stuff he had to do. He figured it would be like in the movies. Give the man a gun and let him save the day. Not quite. "Yes sir" "Okay, let me show you the way to the weapon station" Mr. Miller took jack through the secretary's office first. "Mary, I'll be back in a minute." "Okay" Jack looked at her and noticed something different than when he first came in half an hour ago. She was looking at him different. Like she had just found something. Mr. Miller took Jack through the crowded hallways and to an they got in, an older man who looked about seventy walked in. The man pushed the number three button. "Caleb?" Mr. Miller turned around. "Gus? I was just about to come down to the weapon station." "Oh really what for?" "For our new analist. Meet Jack Tyson" "Hello" Jack said shaking the man's hand. "Gus Gustavus" The man said. "Are you doing the weapons training?" Gus asked. "Yes, do you work in that station?" "I run that station." The elevator stopped and opened. "I guess I am no longer needed." Mr. Miller said punching the 7th floor button. The man showed jack into the weapons station. "Okay you will have a 44 magnum with a shoulder holster. Here is the trigger guard, on the trigger guard there is a safety. This get's stupider every time. Always keep the gun on safety unless you are shooting it. Take a few shots at the target." Jack stood up to the lane and fired. "Okay good, we can't all be proffesionals." The man said sarcastically. He pulled the target back. "That actually is good." The shots hit only an inch away from the bullseye. "Okay put the holster on under your jacket and put the gun in it." Jack did as he was told. "Now put the strap over the gun. Good. Now you have a concealed hand gun." He signed some papers and gave them to Jack. "Sign them" Jack did. "I put that you made a perfect score on the paper test even though we did'nt do it. Now go take your law tests and be done with it." "Yes Sir." The test just so happened to be given by Ms. Nichols.  
"Okay Mr. Tyson, the test has twenty questions. It should not be hard for you." Ms. Nichols told jack handing him the test. She had long curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Jack stared at her for a few seconds. "Try concentrating on the test Mr. Tyson instead of me." She said blushing. Jack immediately started. "List all of the goverment branches." Jack read. "What is this, 6th grade?" Jack thought to himself. Ms. Nichols was not joking. This was like testing him on riding a bike. Oh well. The rest of the questions were just as easy. They asked about amendments, law punishments, and so on. Once he was done he handed the test back. Ms. Nichols took it and graded it. He made a perfect score. "Good job Mr. Tyson." "Thank you." "Now." She said pulling out a digital camera. "I will take your picture." She pulled down a blank white screen. She then set her camera down and grabbed Jack and put him in the right position in front of the screen. Her hands were warm. They made Jack feel wierd inside. He had never felt that before. "Okay." She picked up the camera. "Smile. Come on, why don't you men smile?" "Because it's not manly. You notice in team photo's, school pictures, anything. We don't smile. It makes us feel tough." "Okay..." She took the picture. "I promise this is the very last thing" She pulled out a file that Miller must have made. "I need to confirm your file. You were born June sixth 1982, correct?" "Yes mam" "Please quit bieng so polite, you got the job. My name is Mary." "Sorry." "Your parents are John, Walker, Tyson and Austin, Rachel, Tyson?" "Yes." "You lived with your grandparents and went to school at Wellton Texas?" "Yes." Mary looked curious, but she was polite and asked no personal questions. "Well that's it. Your office is on the sixth floor, number 229. I already have everything set up for you. Everything down to your name plate. You have a few dispatches waiting for you already. Tommorow night we will give you your badge at the assembly." "Thank you Mary." "That's better." Jack checked the wall clock. 6:05. "You have got to be kidding me" he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

January 30, 2010 Starting The Job

Jack's office pleased him very much. Adequate room, computer, phone, and a very well organized desk. His basket of dispatches laid on his desk very neatly. He sat down and started working. The first dispatch was was very serious. It concerned the Morman church. It asked for a analogy on what should be inforced. It asked if the church should be punished, if the man should be punished, and if so how should they be. "Mr. Miller must not have enough time for this. No, he's testing me." Jack thought. Jack started typing on his computer.

Mr. Miller we both know what we should do about this. The Morman church and Joe Turner should both be punished by law. I do not know why they even sugjest not punishing them. Joe Turner commited a series of crimes here. He raped teenage girls, of whom are which his daughters makes it inbreeding as well. Which is illegal in every state now. The rape is also on minors which does not help any. He can also be tried on rape of the women who are not minors. They were made to have sex with him because they were told that it would please God. Which in court will lead to rape. And why should the church be punished? Because they encouraged it. Which makes out that they knew about it and did not act. So the church can be tried on all of Joe's punishments, and on not acting to civil duties. The church should be fined and shut down, and Joe Turner should be in prison for life. If not executed. That Mr. Miller, is my first analogy.  
Jack was proud of himself. He printed out the message and stapled it inside the dispatch. He put the floor number and office number of Caleb Miller on the envolope. He then sealed the envolope with wax and put it in the outward dispatch basket to his right. "That is crazy. The defense lawyer of the Morman's will state that they have the right to practice their religion. But he will leave out the part about practicing your religion to the law's extent. The supreme court know's what right and wrong is. So if they know anything about hell. They will do what's right."

"Dr. Brezhev let's have a drink to a successfull mission." Tucker Henderson said holding a glass up. "Of course sir" Brezhev said holding his up as well. They drank. "I hope that operation Hell's Highway will be remembered in the new world that we will create." Brezhev said. "I will make sure of it." "Sir I was wondering, why is that the name of the operation?" "Well Dr. Brezhev, what highway do you think the world is on? All of the evil in this world will be ended. Some of the people in this world I know are good. So I will be doing them a favor. But in our new world there will be no evil. Anyone who commits a huge crime will be shot. And our mercenaries will be the army. This highway will soon end. And there will be a new highway. One that leads to that place where the good live forever." "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." "Are all of the pairs ready as well Dr." "Mr. Henderson, operation Hell's Highway is ready and set." "I hope so"  
When Jack was finnaly done analizing the morning dispatches it was time for lunch. He headed for the elevator and he found Mary Nichols. "Hello Mr. Tyson." She said in her soft sweet voice. "Hello Mary." She flustered. "Do you know where the cafateria is?" "No, could you show me?" Jack asked. "Of course." When the elevator got to the first floor, Mary led Jack to the FBI cafateria. They were serving stew and mashed potatoes. Jack got his plate and sat down with Mary. "Do you like your office Mr. Tyson?" "Yes, very much." "That's good. So are you ready for the assembly tommorow night? Every agent loves getting his badge." "Well of course. What all information is on it?" "Well your name of course. Also your birthdate, eye color, sex, and your position in the beauro." "Cool." "Did you hear about the Mormans in Texas? Is'nt that just awful?" "Yes it is. And disgusting." "What kind of person would do such a thing?!" "Joe Turner I guess." Jack and Mary finished their food and went back to their work. Jack had a few dispatches on Mexican immigration issues and drug smugglers. "Not quite as thrilling as a James Bond movie." Jack thought to himself. "No girls, cars, or gadgets. Just a desk, and a pile of dispatches"  
Tucker Henderson walked into the dorms where the pairs of men and women slept. There were 10 pairs, and they were already waiting for him. Good. "Ladies and gentlemen, you will leave on July the 3rd at 9:00 p.m. You all know the mission. If I succeed on Febuary 2nd. You will all repopulate the will raise your children to know good and evil, you will also reproduce all of the agriculture. Dr. Brezhev and I will be back on Febuary the the 3rd after we have stolen the platform. We will send up two more space shuttles before we send you all up. In one shuttle we will have 500 acres worth of seeds for every fruit, tree, and vegetable. In the other shuttle we will have all of the livestock and necesary animals that we need. I know that you think I am a hipocrit for making you all repopulate. But in order to get the world we are striving for, we must make sacrafices. We will do this for our children, grandchildren, and so on. So that they may be what they want to be." The men and women applauded. "This is great." Henderson thought. "The world I have dreamed of since I was 16 years old is getting closer and closer. I am pulling the world off of the highway and heading for the interstate." But there was a problem. He had to get rid of the road block. And that, was reality.  
Jack was finished with his work at 5:45. He shut down his computer, cleaned up his desk, and grabbed his suitcase. He locked his office door on the way out. When he was finnaly out of the building he was again stopped by Mary Nichols. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm gonna go eat supper and find me an apartment." "Do you want to go eat with me?" She asked quietly. "Sure." She took him to her car. It was a very nice blood red Chrysler. "Do you not have a car?" She asked. "No, but tommorow during lunch I am going to the Ford dealer to get a Mustang. The army gave me bundle of dough when I left." "Well I would figure so, considering you found the information leading to Iraq's weapon's of mass destruction." "You're a smart girl. How did you know that?" "I listen into Mr. Millers conversations over the intercom." She said. "Don't you tell him that." "I won't." She pulled her car into an Applebees and parked. When they came in, a waitor escorted them to their table. "Would you like anything to drink?" " Sweet tea please." Mary told him."And you sir?" "I would like a coke." "I will be right back." The waitor said as he left. "I see you like coke." Mary said smiling. "Well yeah, don't you?" "Not as much as you." Jack stared at her. "Why do you keep staring at me?" "Because you are so beautiful." She became red. "Why am I beautiful?" She asked. "Your eyes, they are so green. Like beautiful grass on a mountain. And your hair is so brown and curly." He answered. "Are those the only reasons I am beautiful?" "No of course not. Your personality is so beautiful I can't breath." The waitor came back with the drinks. "What would you two like to eat." "I would like the shrimp slathered steak." Mary told him. "I would like the same." "Okay it will be out in about 10 to 15 minutes." Mary stared at Jack. "Why is my personality beautiful?" "Because your sweet, unselfish, and everything else." "You have only known me for a day." She said. "Well than your a good actor."..... She kissed was so fast and sudden. He kissed her back. It was a long, breathtaking kiss. It was the greatest moment so far in Jack's life. "First day, and I'm already in love." Jack thought as his lips kissed his girl. 


	4. Chapter 4

January 31st, 2010 Chaos

"Hey Jack how was your date?" Luis Carlos, Jack's message dispatcher said with a chuckle. "How did you know about that?" Jack asked. "I eat at Applebees every night after work with my wife. I was sitting on the other side of the room. You are good brother. In one day you get a girlfriend and a steak. Though I doubt you were tasting the steak." He told Jack. "That was kinda gross." "Oh don't pretend like I'm just whistlin dixie, you know it." Jack only smiled. "You sure do have a more southern accent for a Mexican." Jack noticed. "Full blood Texan man." Luis answered. "I don't care where I was born, all I care about is where I was raised." He told Jack. "Really? I'm from Texas too." Jack stated. "Where from?" Luis asked with enthusiasm. "Wellton. It's a little town down in West Texas." Really!? I remember playin Wellton in the state championship!" "Did you graduate in '04?" Jack asked. "No '05 but I was a junior when we beat yall in the state championship." "Yeah we almost beat yall. If our stupid kicker would have made that dumb extra point we would have sent it into overtime. So you're a Lockhart Lion. What position were you?" "I was the starting wide reciever." "Oh my goodness, I defended you. Yeah I remember now. This is an amazing moment." "I remember you too, we were thrown out of the game for fighting in the last 3 minutes before yall stopped us from running the clock." "Yeah you hit me in the privates why we were on the ground and I took a swing at you." "Yeah those were some good times man. We won the state championship again that next year when I was a senior." "Yeah I heard about it from my grandparents. They said that the kid I got into a fight with last year caught a one handed touchdown pass in the final seconds to win." "You bet ya brother." He showed Jack his two rings. One read '04 and one '05. "I got to play reciever for Annapolis. We actually ended up my junior year playin for the Armed Forces Bowl." He told Jack. "Well that is pretty cool." "Dang it's a good thing today aint busy or I might have been fired. We've been talkin for 20 minutes." Luis said. He gave Jack his dispatches. "There aint much brother." "Thanks man see ya." Jack checked the wall clock. 6:30. "Man it's a good thing there aint much work today." He thought to himself.  
As Henderson went over the procedures for operation Hell's Highway with the mercenaries he began to wonder. "Is this really right?" "Does this not make me just as bad as the world is?" "No." "I am making sacrafices to do whats right." He looked out into the horizon. "No, this is what's right."

Jack was tired after a long day of work. The morning was not that bad. But during lunch an incident happened in China. "On the day I got my mustang!" Jack thought. A U.S. senator was caught smuggling bibles to the chinese people. That did not go over to well with the Chinese goverment. So the afternoon was full of dispatches and chaos. Jack did only a small, but very detailed report on Senator Curry's background. The President was ticked. But after all of that crap it was finnaly six. Jack cleaned up his office and speed dialed Miller's number. "This is Ms. Nichols." "Is Miller there, Mary?" "Of course, just one moment." Jack waited for a few seconds. "Yes Jack?" Miller's voice boomed. "Well do you just expect me to know about the assembly or are you going to tell me what to do?" "Oh yes, sorry Jack. Be back here at eight and Mary will escort you to the back of the auditorium. Don't worry about eating supper before hand we're providing it. Oh, and dress nicely." "Will do sir." "See ya." "See ya." Jack hung up. He headed out and got into his brand new, red and black, Mustang GT 2011 model. He drove downtown to his apartment. Unfortunately when he came in the building, his landlord was there on the spot. "Mr. Tyson, you're credit card has been expired since January 2005. We can't run it through." "Oh yea I'm so sorry, how could I forget something like that? That was pretty stupid of me." "Yes, I know." The landlord answered. "But thankfully you have a bank account with quite a bit of money. So if you sign these papers we can get the money out of you're account so " "You know I'm really sorry to be rude like this but I'm kind of in a hurry for a...... buisness meeting. So when I get back I will sign them." Jack interupted. "Ok but I'm going to have to charge you $50." "Ok." Jack said rushing to his room. He could really care less about his stupid credit right now. He quickly took a shower and put on his slacks, shirt, and tie. He then combed his hair and checked his watch. 7:15. He scurried out of the building and climed into his car. "Ok Jack, let's not get a ticket." He told himself. He drove back to the F.B.I. building as fast as he could without speeding. He finally fought through the traffic and arrived in the parking lot. 7:52. "Right on time." He thought to came into the building and headed strait for the elevator. He pushed the seven button and waited. He was finnally going to be an official member of the F.B.I. When he came to the seventh floor, he headed to Mr. Miller's office. And there...... Mary waited for him.

"Okay Jack, are you ready?" Mary asked Jack as he came in. "As I'll ever be." She blushed. "Well here's your badge." She handed it to him. On the badge, when he unfolded it, was a medal emblem with the FBI insignia on it. On the bottom of the fold was an I.D. card that was embedded. It read. JACK TYSON. STATUS: ANALIST. DATE OF BIRTH: JUNE 6TH 1982. SEX: MALE. EYE COLOR: GREEN. SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBER: 7649820. "Okay when you are called up. You walk down the stage and Mr. Miller will state your name, date of birth, and status. And you will hold up your badge and smile as they take your picture. Then walk over to Mr. Miller and shake his hand. Then you go and sit with the other new agents at their table." Mary told him. "Okay." Mary then took him back to the elevator. She pressed 2. "Thank you for last night." She told him. "Your the one who drove me, so I should actually be thanking you." "No, for telling me about how you feel. And I feel the same way about you..... I love you." She told him. Jack's heart was beating like it was about to explode at that moment. "She actually loves me?" He thought. "I..." The door then opened. Gus was standing there, crosseyed as usual, waiting for the elevator. "Oh hello Mr. Tyson." He said. "Hello sir." "Are you heading for the assembly?" he asked. "Yes sir I am. I..." "Oh, well then don't let me be a bother." Gus interupted. "I was just heading back up to get my hearing aid." "Okay, well I'll see you later then." "Okay." Gus walked into the elevator and was gone. Mary then lead Jack to the back of the auditorium. No more was said about Mary and Jack's love. 


	5. Chapter 5

January 31, 2010 Assembly

"Okay Jack. See that man over there with the clipboard? Give him your badge and he will put you in line. His name is Rodney Gustavus. He is Gus's son, and he will show you what to do." "Okay" Jack told her. He walked over to this man and greeted him. "Hello sir, I am Jack Tyson." Jack said shaking his hand. He was a handsome young man in his mid twenties. Dark brown hair, average height, and slim built. "Oh yes my father told me about you. You are the one who was a soldier?" "Yes sir I was." "What did you do as a soldier?" "I am not privleged to say." Jack answered with dissapointment. "Oh well thats okay. Please give me you're badge sir." Jack gave the man his badge. "Okay good. Go stand in line and when you hear your name and status called, step through the curtain and walk down the stage to Mr. Miller. He will state you're birthdate as you walk. Once you have met up with him, he will then by tradition say." "Do you accept the line of duty that the Federal Bureau of Investigation has offered you." "Answer yes. Then take you're badge with one hand and shake his hand with the other. Smile and show you're badge to the spectators. That will allow your picture to be taken . Then, step off the stage and sit down at the nearest table with the other new agents." "Is that all?!" Jack said sarcastically. "Yes, unless you want to kiss butt to Miller." "No I'm good." Jack said laughing. Jack was the last one to stand in line. It was already 8:15. Miller had been calling names since 8:00. So Jack was actually late. "Not a good impression." He thought to himself. "Jack Tyson. Status, analist." A voice said over the loudspeaker. He then stepped through the curtain and started walking to Mr. Miller. "Born June sixth, 1982." Jack saw many people that he never knew worked here. Jack had thought he had knew most of the worker's, but as we can see he was terribly mistaken. They all clapped as he stopped in front of Mr. Caleb Miller. "Jack Tyson... Do you accept the line of duty that the Federal Bureau of Investigation has offered you." "Yes sir." The spectators clapped formely as Jack shook Miller's hand, and took his badge. He turned to the audience and smiled as he showed them his badge. A bright flash came from the official camera man. Tears came to Jack's eyes. It was done. He was now an FBI agent. Not wanting for anyone to see his tears he hurried of the stage thanking Mr. Miller. He sat down at his table. The other men congratulated him. After the wonderfull meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and anything else you would'nt expect at a formal assembly. He went home to find Mary at his apartment. 


End file.
